


My Hero

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Five times Ryan saved Gavin and one time Gavin saved him.)</p><p>The first time was a week after Ryan joined the crew. They were out on a job, a simple shoot ‘em up, attacking a crew that had been challenging Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: There is a dog attack scene, but I couldn't write my faves hurting a puppy, even if it is a savage guard puppy, so the puppy gets away unscathed.

 

V.

  The first time was a week after Ryan joined the crew. They were out on a job, a simple shoot ‘em up, attacking a crew that had been challenging Geoff.

  They burst into the warehouse and opened fire immediately. The Vagabond, Geoff’s latest recruit, immediately gunned down three men. The rest scattered in fear, as most did when they saw the Vagabond.

  Even Gavin was afraid of the man. Everything about him was scary, from the way he walked (shoulders high, head lowered slightly, slow and deliberate with every step), to his voice (low and gravelly, like a growl), to the way he dressed (dark colors, blood stained jacket, military boots, that creepy black mask).

  Gavin was a professional, though. As he entered the warehouse he blocked out the others and got to work.

  He ducked behind the haybale where Michael was. He helped Michael arm the explosive, working fast to connect wires. Geoff was yelling something at the leader, who the Vagabond had in a headlock, gun pressed against his temple. His voice echoed around the empty warehouse, so he didn’t know there was another man behind him until he was suddenly jerked away with an arm pressing on his windpipe.

  He’d barely had time to feel panic before the man was dead behind him.

  Gavin looked over and saw the Vagabond staring at him, then everyone else. His gun was pointed where the man once stood, in the empty space behind Gavin. The Vagabond met his gaze, and Gavin held it.

  “Gavin, are you okay?” Geoff asked.

  “Yeah. Yeah, I am,” he said. “Thank you…”

  “Yeah,” the Vagabond said simply.

  Geoff gave him a hesitant look before getting back to work. Gavin held the Vagabond’s gaze for a moment before Michael pulled him back to working on the bomb.

IV.

  Ryan, Gavin learned, was the Vagabond’s name. Ryan Haywood. He told this to the crew nearly a month after he joined. It wasn’t that long after his confession that he saved Gavin’s life a second time.

  They were on bike, Gavin driving while Ryan shot. There was two choppers trailing them, spotlight bright on them as Gavin weaved through the cars. He was leaning forward, trying to go faster. Beside them the gravel sparked with gunfire as the chopper shot at them.

  Gavin yelped in surprise, swerving right into the guard rail. He and Ryan both were thrown from the bike and sent tumbling down the hill. Gavin felt pain everywhere as he fell down, but he was more surprised than anything.

  When he stopped falling his head felt like it was reeling. The motion made him feel like he needed to vomit, and he was sure he was bleeding and bruised in more than one place.

  Suddenly his view of the blue sky was obstructed by even bluer eyes.

  “Gavin, are you alright?”

  Gavin blinked. The voice felt a million miles away, overpowered just barely by the ringing in his ears.

  “I think.” He started to get up but a sudden feeling like a thunderbolt concentrated on his elbow had him toppling back down. “Ah!”

  “Hold still, we’re fine here for now. Tell me what else hurts,” Ryan said.

  Gavin moved each limb individually. “Just my arm. Hell, I think it’s broke,” he said. “Are you alright?”

  “I’m fine, Gav, don’t worry about me.”

  Something about Ryan using his nick name made Gavin smile. He thought he might be delirious from the fall. He definitely had a concussion.

  “What’re you smiling about?”

  Gavin shrugged with his good arm. “Nothing.”

  “Alright… Our bikes totalled but we can grab a car. I’m going to lift you up with this arm, is that okay?” He felt Ryan grab his not broken arm.

  Gavin nodded and offered it to him. Ryan, carefully, hoisted him up. He leaned on Ryan heavily and let him lead him. The world was still reeling around him. His head was throbbing and he was sure he’d have a nasty goose egg later, and it was taking all his power not to retch on Ryan.

  It was a long while before Ryan found a car. Everything was a bit of a blur as he stumpled along. Ryan was taking alleyways too, since there was still police searching for them.

  Gavin leaned on the hood and kept watch as Ryan got into the car. He helped Gavin into the passenger’s side before hotwiring it.

  “Thank you,” Gavin said.

  “For what?”

  “Helping me. Not being mad that I almost got us killed.”

  “It wasn’t your fault. Hell, I felt the wind from one of the bullets on my neck; I would have panicked too,” Ryan said.

  “No you wouldn’t have,” Gavin said.

  Ryan glanced over at Gavin. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with that mask on. “Gavin, are you alright?”

  Gavin felt ashamed all of a sudden. He turned to look out the window. “Yeah. I’m just tired.”

  “We’ll be home soon.” Ryan’s gaze lingered on Gavin this time. He let out a puff of breath before turning back to the road.

III.

  It was during a bank heist the third time. They were split up into four groups; Ray on the building across the street as lookout, Michael and Jeremy outside waiting for the cue to detonate the explosives for distraction, Lindsay and Jack in two getaway cars, and Ryan, Geoff, and Gavin in the bank doing the hard stuff.

  Ryan did crowd control while Gavin, Geoff, and a hostage went to the back for the money. They both loaded up their duffle bags until they couldn’t hold anymore. Gavin shot the hostage and they went back to the front room where Ryan was waiting. The whole process only took a minute, they were experts at that point.

  “Cops are two blocks away,” Ray said over the comm.

  They hurried out the door, darting down the alley to Jack’s car. “Michael, your turn,” Geoff said.

  “Sure thing, boss,” he said with badly concealed excitement.

  Not seconds later an explosion rattled the block. An orchestra of car alarms and people screaming sounded, and Michael started laughing over the comm. “That should hold the pigs off.”

  Geoff grinned. “Get to Lindsay. You too, Ray.”

  They hit the road fast. They barely got to the intersection a mile away before a poilice car nearly t-boned them from one of the side streets.

  Jack slammed the breaks and everything in the car shifted forward. They skidded sideways for nearly an entire minute.

  “Fuck!” Geoff said when the car stopped moving.

  “Come out with your hands up,” responded one of the officers.

  Everyone turned to Geoff expectantly, but he looked just as clueless about what to do as them. “Lindsay, come in,” Geoff said after a long silence.

  “Yeah?”

  “We’re in a sticky situation. Damn cops cut us off.. We need backup, quick. Bring lots of guns,” he said.

  Everyone in the car glanced around at each other.

  “Get out now or we will open fire!”

  “We need to do something,” Jack said, looking at Geoff. Her voice was strained.

  Geoff turned to look at the policemen. It was two cars, one in front of them and one behind.

  “Get out, take off any visible weapons and lay them down. Keep your concealed ones on you. Lindsay and the others should be here any minute now.”

  They nodded, climbing out of the car slowly. They laid their weapons on the ground, putting their hands up. The cops looked horrified as they approached.

  “Get on the ground!” one of them said. His voice wavered, expecting one of the crew to do something. They all obeyed, dropping to their knees. The cops cuffed them first, then pulled everyone to the sidewalk .

  “Careful asshole, this suit is Kiton. It probably costs more than what you make a year,” Geoff grumbled as he was shoved to the ground. Michael chuckled at that, but the cop ignored them both. 

  Gavin obeyed, staying quiet as not to cause a ruckus. He’d never been arrested before, somehow, and he was terrified.

  There was, of course, people standing around to watch the ruckus. There was a smattering of police cars surrounding their own Atter in the middle of the road. The people stopped on either side were watching the police, and people were stepping out of the shops to look on. As it was the cops had set them in front of the window of a cafe, and there was a crowd of people gathered behind them. It wasn’t every day the Fake AH Crew got arrested, and usually if someone got that close to them they didn’t live to tell the tale.  

  “Don’t,” Ryan growled suddenly.

  There was a police officer reaching hesitantly for his mask, looking to his partner for confirmation. His friend gulped, and he moved his hand further.

  The officer grabbed it and yanked it off quickly, then jerked his hand back once it was off, as though Ryan might bite him.

  Gavin was surprised at what he saw. Ryan was handsome, with long sandy blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, brilliant blue eyes, a dusting of facial hair along his defined jawline.

  He looked pissed as all hell, though. It was the subtle type of anger, though, where you could only see it in the eyes and hunched shoulders.

  Gavin’s thoughts were suddenly cut when he was shoved down. He made a startled sound, clipped when he hit the concrete and had the breath knocked out of him. His ribs felt bruised and he was sure his chin was.

  “You prick!” Gavin said, surprised.

  “G- Vav, you alright?” Geoff called.

  “Shut up,” the officer said, shoving Geoff.

  Geoff scowled. “Hey asshole, make it quick. I don’t figure you’ll be paying for the dry cleaning.”

  “Shut up, you’ll be in prison your entire life. You’ll never see your stupid tacky suit again.”

  “Wow! Dick,” Geoff muttered.

  More cops arrived before the rest of the crew did. Geoff was getting anxious, Gavin could tell. He hadn’t heard a word from Jack since they got out of the car, which was worrying him too. Michael and Gavin were both mad, for two different reasons, and Ray just looked bored.

  After two more cars arrived they started loading people into the cars. They loaded Geoff first, and two more officers grabbed Ryan and Jack.

  Lindsay pulled up just as they grabbed Gavin. He was dropped back down on the pavement as the cop started to open fire. Lindsay had brought reinforcements, lots of them, and the intersection turned into a battle zone immediately.

  Gavin was still on the sidewalk by the cafe. He tried to lay as flat as he could, but he was in a bad position with his wrists still being cuffed up. He looked to the side to try to see anyone. Michael was ducked behind a car a ways away trying to pluck the keys of a dead officer. Geoff had a gun and was firing while Jack, beside him, unchained herself. Ray had snuck over to Lindsays side and was helping her. Ryan was nearest to him, but he was occupied with strangling some officer with the chain of his cuffs. Once the man was passed out he dragged him behind a parked car and plucked the keys and gun off him.

  Ryan ducked low and ran to where Gavin lay. He hastily unlocked the cuffs, then handed the key to Gavin. “Come over here, it’s safer,” Ryan said. Gavin clambored up, then started to the car. He stopped when he heard Ryan gasp, then turned around.

  Ryan was on his knees, hand pressed to a wound on his abdomen.

  “You fuck,” he cursed through his teeth.

  There was an officer ten feet away, pointing his gun shakily at Ryan. “Put your hands up!” he said, voice trembling.

  Even with his hands chained Ryan was a deadly shot. Gavin watched in fear and fascination as Ryan shot him right between the eyes before before toppling down in pain.

  “Ryan, what can I do?” Gavin said desprately. He scanned around them for more cops.

  “I’m-ah!-fine. Just give me a sec…”

  Ryan clenached his teeth, balled his fists, before clambering back up.

  “Unlock me,” he said, holding his hands out to Gavin.

  “We need to get you somewhere safe,” Gavin said.

  Ryan nodded his head. “We need to get everyone and get out of here before more cops show up. I’ll be fine, it’s not fatal, it just hurts like a bitch.”

  Gavin hesitated, but listened.

  He was half way to Geoff’s position before he realized that was the third time that Ryan’s saved his life.

II.

  Gavin helped Ryan through the healing process. He felt it was the least he could do, seeing as how Ryan had got shot saving him.

  In that time they grew close to the other. He didn’t wear his mask as much, since his face was all over the news at that point. He was also more open to Gavin, giving him his full name, birthdate, personal details about his life.

  Gavin started to fall for the man then too. He’d had a thing for him before, something he’d put off as the product of months without actual sex, but since he’d started to actually get to know Ryan beyond the mask he actually felt like he was falling in love with him.

  He decided not to act on it. Ryan was nice and all, but Gavin had bigger things he needed to focus on, like not getting arrested again.

 It was a month after the incident that Geoff started job planning. The city didn’t wait for things to settle down for them, as evidenced in the fact that already smaller gangs were taking notice of the break and challenging the crew.

  They took the biggest threat down first. It was fairly easy. Everyone was more careful this time around, so things went without a hitch. From there it was just a matter of taking the leaders down and letting the rest scatter.

  However, there were smaller gangs looking to challenge Geoff too. Geoff decided to combat this by sending a message the best way he knew how.

  At that point Ryan was antsy to get back on the job. His month off left him with a lot of energy he needed to burn off. Thus, when Geoff asked him to go ‘talk’ to the boss of one of the bigger crews, Ryan was eager to comply.

  It wasn’t just a fear tatic run, though. Gavin was going with him to get some info they might use against the boss from his computer. It was a small job, just the two of them. The rest were all busy with their own things, cleaning up the messes that were made by the heist gone wrong.

  The car ride to the job was silent. It was dark, nearly 2am. Gavin was messing with his gear in his lap, making sure the equipment worked fine. He’d had to pack light, but he was good enough at his job that that didn’t infringe him too much.

  Ryan was quiet beside him. “Last time we were in a car together, just you and I, I was bleeding out,” he said, a note of humor in his voice. “And the time before that you had a concussion and it was a stolen car.”

  Gavin looked over at him. “Weird, innit? Reckon we’re bad luck or something? Do you think something will go wrong this time?”

  “Knock on wood.” He glanced around the car for something wooden before shrugging. “I don’t think so. Accidents happen, especially in our line of work. And the hardest part’ll be getting in. This guys a bit paranoid. I studied the blueprints to his house and his security system layout, and he’s got a pretty solid set up. After that, though, it’s smooth sailing.”

  “What kind of security system is it? I might be able to get past it, but it would take some time.”

  “Passcode. Six digits.”

  Gavin thought for a moment. “I can have a look at it.”

  They parked the car a half mile away from the house and started walking. By the time they got there it was 3am, pitch black out, and they couldn’t use flashlights. Ryan hopped the fence first, followed by Gavin. It was a tall wooden fence, which made it hard to climb but they managed.

  The man had motion activated lights, which a silenced .22 took out. Gavin started on the security system. Besides all the bells and whistles of this one, most security systems were pretty much the same. This one came with a backup plan; if the wiring was messed up the owner of the house would be notified and police would be called. However, if he was careful he knew he would be able to disable it and bypass the system. It would take a little effort, but it would be less time to do that than try to climb through a window.

  “This guy has a voIP security system. Once I finish here all we have to do it stop the electricity going into his house and it won’t report anything back to the security providers. It’ll be dark as hell, though, and if he’s still awake he’ll know we’re coming.”

  “Don’t you need to get on his computer? That takes electricity.”

  “He most likely has a laptop. If not I’ll just take his hard drive. Alright, I’m done here. We just need to find the electrical box and cut the power.”

  Ryan nodded. “I know where it is, I’ll get it. I’m going to head to his room as soon as we’re in. If you need me, call me.”

  “Oh, Rye, I always need you,” Gavin joked. He closed the case door and started screwing it back in.

  “In what way?” he said. Gavin couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the smirk.

  Gavin was a little surprised to have Ryan joking back. The man had a sense of humor, sure, but usually on the job he was all serious, in Vagbond mode.

  “You know what way," Gavin said, sending him a smirk.

  “Is that so?”

  Gavin turned and grinned at him, but didn't reply.

  Once they got the door open they fell silent. It was dark in the house, the only light being from the moon outside. It was deathly quiet, almost eerie. Gavin headed to the and got to work while Ryan crept to the master bedroom.

  It took a minute but he eventually found the files he needed on the laptop. He plugged his USB stick in and started copying over everything he thought might have been important. It was a lot of stuff, but Gavin knew the more they had, the better. He sat back and watched the progress bar.

  He could hear Ryan talking to the man upstairs. It was almost scary, hearing him in Vagabond mode, threatening the man. He gave every piece of information the man had, the addresses of his closest friends, family, and threatened to kill every one of them if he didn’t back off from Geoff’s territory.

  Gavin shuddered a bit, focussing on the computer instead of the muffled voices above him.

  The files finished transferring and he pulled out the stick and put it in his bag.

  It was a minute before Ryan came back down and collected him. They were silent as they exited the house, but apparently not silent enough. They were barely out the door when they heard the dog barks, then saw the burly mutt swing around the corner and lunge at them.

  They both took off immediately. It took less than a minute to get to the wooden fence from the front door in a flat sprint, and even shorter to climb over it. The dog was close to them, then, jumping up the femce to try to grab one of them.

  Ryan got over first, and Gavin was halfway up when the dog grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down to the ground. He fell hard, but the teeth piercing his skin hurt more than the impact of the fall.

  “Ryan!” he cried, trying to jerk his leg from the dog’s grip. Every movement made the dog bite harder, though, and Gavin could already feel warm blood dripping down his leg.

  He heard the fence rattle as Ryan climbed back over it. He grabbed the dog, using his hands to pry open the jaws. Once the dog was unlatched from his ankle Ryan grabbed a rock and threw it as far as he could opposite them.

  “Can you get over the fence?” Ryan said quickly as he helped Gavin to his feet.

  “I think,” Gavin said. He struggled to his feet, testing his injured leg. It wasn’t that bad of a bite, but Gavin was alarmed. “Yeah,” he said nodding.

  Ryan didn’t climb over the fence until Gavin was safe on the other side this time. Gavin felt a little bad about that. He figured he could have gotten the dog off himself if he wasn’t panicking so much, but instead he’d called Ryan back over as soon as the dog got him.

  “Are you okay?” Ryan asked. “Will you be able to walk to the car?”

  Gavin nodded. “I’m fine, just a bit startled.”

  Ryan looked hesitant, but relented. “Tell me if anything hurts, alright.”

  Gavin nodded. He felt Ryan’s eyes lingering on him as they walked away.

I.

  “You got attacked by a dog?” Jack said as he examined Gavin’s ankle.

  Gavin noded. The wound looked worse than it really was, matted in blood and dirty from the walk. Ryan had wrapped it with what little supplies they had in the car, but it was rudimentary and by the time they reached the car most of the damage had been done already.

  “You didn’t hurt the dog did you?” Geoff said.

  “The bloody thing maimed me and you’re wondering if it’s okay?” Gavin said, tossing his arms up.

  “The dog is fine,” Ryan said. Geoff nodded approvingly.

  “Will he need to see a doctor?” Geoff asked.

  “No. He should be fine with just a hot water wash and a bandage. It’s not deep from what I can see, just a bit dirty,” Jack said.

  Gavin washed the wound carefully in a hot shower. It really wasn’t bad, a half-moon shape on either side of his ankle made up of a couple teeth marks. It stung like a bitch, and he was still a bit shaken up, but he would survive.

  He bandaged the wound and hobbled to his room. He felt like utter crap. Just for once, he thought, he’d like something to go right. He was tired of being the damsel in distress, needing brave Ryan to save him at every turn.

  Speak of the devil, Ryan appeared at his door, knocking hesitantly at the frame.

  “Come in,” Gavin said.

  “Hey Gav, thought I’d drop by to check on you. You feel alright?”

  Gavin sighed. “Rye, why do you keep saving me?”

  Ryan furrowed his brow, taken aback by the sudden question. “Saving you? What do you mean?”

  “Well, first that bloke in the warehouse, then the motorcycle accident, then the policemen, and now the dog.”

  “I don’t know, Gav. It’s not your fault. I mean, you didn’t will the police the corner you. And you didn’t ask the dog to bite you. Sometimes stuff like that happens, and I don’t mind helping you.”

  Gavin shrugged. “I’m just tired of it, you know? I’d like to help myself out once in awhile.”

  “Gav, you’re 27 years old, and I just met you like a year ago.”

  Gavin shrugged again, staying silent.

  “And you do plenty for yourself. Sure, maybe those four incidents stick out to you in your head, but what about the many where I wasn’t there. You got youself away from that mob boss last week without my help. Or the kitchen fire a month ago? You put the flames out yourself, I didn’t help you. I wasn’t even here.”

  Gavin still didn’t reply, and Ryan sighed. “Why are you getting so caught up on this anyways? What does it matter if I help you out every once in awhile?”

  “Everyone around here treats me like a kid. I mean, I don’t have a tragic backstory like Geoff, and I didn’t come from humble beginnings like Michael. My parents were both there, wealthy, and I was already born with a lot of power. It took awhile for the guys to see me as equals rather than some privileged rich kid who wants to play with guns. Every time you help me I feel like I’ve taken a step back, and they’ll just see me as some damsel in distress who needs to be coddled again.”

  Ryan looked surprised. “Have they said anything to you.”

  “No. I don’t even think they give a damn. It’s more me feeling that way than everyone else.”

  Ryan nodded. “I mean, I’m not just going to let you die so you can feel better about yourself, Gavin. Just, you know, try to not be so hard on yourself. Everyone needs saving every once in awhile, you know? You can’t expect to do it all yourself, especially not when you have a crew who’s willing to protect you.”

  Gavin nodded. “I know. I just…” he shrugged. “I just need to not be such a baby about it.”

  “You aren’t being a baby about it, Gav. It’s normal to feel that way. That’s how I was before I joined the crew. It’s why I was solo for so long.”

  Gavin felt a little better at that. He pulled his knees to his chest, picked idly at the bandage. “Thanks, Rye. That helped a lot. S’pose you saved me again, eh?”

  “In a sense,” he said, smiling fondly at the lad.

  Gavin looked like he wanted to say something, but he shrugged his shoulders, shoving it out of his mind. “I think I’ll rest now. Long day, you know, and I’m tired as heck.”

  “Good idea. You know where I am if you need me.”

  “Of course. Good night, Ryan.”

  “Night Gav.”

0.

  All Gavin heard was guns going off, the steady crackle of fire as the building burned around them, the echo of the explosion that went off way too soon and way too close. It was all a blur of unbearable heat, ringing ears, and fear.

  But he heard Ryan’s sharp grunt not ten feet away from him. When he looked over the man was on the ground, grasping his neck as blood oozed steadily from between his fingers.

  Without thinking, Gavin compromised his cover in favor of going to Ryan. He kneeled at the man, quickly assessing the situation. He couldn’t talk, only stared up Gavin with panic in his eyes.

  “Gavin! What’s going on?” Geoff yelled over the comm.

  “Ryan! He’s been- fuck- he’s been shot. I need, damnit, I’m taking him, I’m taking him to Matt. Ryan, don’t close your eyes damnit!”

  The time span between dragging Ryan from the building, navigating through the spreading flames, and pulling him through the doors of Matt’s house was a blur. He ran every traffic signal, nearly crashed more than once, and muttered curses under his breath the entire way there.

  “Jesus, man,” was all Matt said when he answered the door and saw Ryan bleeding out, leaning heavily on Gavin’s shoulder. He showed Gavin to his work room and immediately got to work.

  Gavin waited outside the room anxiously, chewing his nails and trying fruitlessly to distract himself. The rest of the crew arrived before he heard word from Matt.

  “Anything?” Geoff asked. He smelled like fire and gun smoke.

  Gavin shook his head. “How’d it go. Where is everyone?” A sick dread rose in his stomach.

  “Building collapsed, everyone had to flee after that. I don’t think they’ll be showing up again after that though,” Jack said. “Everyone else is at home. They’re fine.”

  Gavin nodded, relieved. “He might die,” Gavin said.

  “Gav,” Geoff said, but he didn’t counter it.

  Gavin buried his face in his hands and groaned. “What time is it?”

  “3am,” Geoff said.

  “Bloody hell.”

  “I can stay here if you want, Gav,” Geoff offered. “You can go home and get some rest.”

  Gavin shook his head. “No, I’ll wait for him. You can go, I’ll keep you updated.”

  Geoff nodded. And suddenly he was alone again, sitting on the uncomfortably hard chair, picking at the hem of his buttom up. He stared at the door, waiting for anything, anything.

  There was light beaming throught the dingy window when Matt came out. Gavin perked up immediately.

  “He’ll be fine. The bullet didn’t hit anything major, but he’ll be out for awhile, six months at least.”

  Gavin felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of him. “When will he be awake?”

  “An hour or so. Here’s a prescription for some pain pills. Rite Aid is open 24/7, right?”

  Gavin shrugged. “It should be open by now anyways,” Gavin said, glancing at his watch.

  “Hmm. Well, if you want you can pick up his prescription. I'll put your name on it. He might be awake by the time you get back. Or near to it.”

  Gavin was halfway to his car when he remembered to text Geoff. It was 6am, and he didn’t expect the man to be awake so early, especially not after the heist kept him up so late. However it was only a minute before his phone alerted him of an incoming text.

  _'Thanks gav. ’m going to sleep now. Txt me again when ur on ur way home, alright? B safe.'_

  The pharmacy had yet to fill the prescription so Gavin wandered around the store for a bit, waiting for the call. He didn’t realize how shit he looked until he passed by a woman who quickly changed aisles to avoid him.

  He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror after that. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He pulled his glasses out of his bag and put them on, covering up the dark bags. He ran his hands under the water and tried to sort out his hair, but he’d pushed his hands through it enough that it was tangled. He also had a bit of blood on the front of his shirt. It was a green shirt, and the blood was dry enough that it looked almost black. Still, it was unmistakably blood.

  He went back out and sat in the waiting area with a magazine, hunched over so the bloodstain was hidden. It was a nearly an hour before his order was filled, but when they called his name he grabbed it and drove fast back to Matt’s place.

  Matt was sitting in his living room watching the TV with a bowl of cereal when he entered.

  “Matt! How is he?”

  “Still out. You can wait in there if you like. Do you want anything to eat or something? You look like shit.”

  “Sure,” Gavin said. “Thanks.”

  He shoved past the door into the room where Ryan was. He was on a bed, bloodied clothes still on, with a bandage wrapped around his neck. Gavin sat down in a chair adjacent to him and just watched him, silently.

  Gavin approached the bed after a few moments. He pushed the hair out of Ryan’s face and stared at him. If he ignored the stitches across his lower neck he could pretend the gent was just sleeping.

  “I, uh, don’t know if you can hear me. Probably not. But, you know, I care about you, possibly more than I should. And when I saw you bleeding, dying, I just…” Gavin choked on his words, voice cracking. “Bloody hell, Ryan, I panicked. I thought you were gone. I thought you were dead! I don’t even want to think about what would happen if you were. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

  Gavin was startled by a knock on the door, then Matt walking in with a bowl of cereal. “It’s fruity pebbles,” he said. “There’s coffee brewing now if you’d like some.”

  “Thanks, Matt, that’d be great,” Gavin said. He took a seat with his bowl and started eating. Matt moved to Ryan and checked his vitals. “He should be awake soon. I’d say next ten minutes or so. I’d like to watch him for at least an hour after he wakes before letting you take him home, though. Just to make sure.”

  Gavin nodded, and Matt left the room.

  Gavin was halfway through his cereal when Ryan began to stir. He sat up, then cringed as his hand went to his neck. “Fuck,” he muttered.

  Gavin moved to him quickly. “Lay back down,” he said. “Don’t move your neck.”

  “Gav? What time is it?” He lowered himself back down slowly, mindful of his injury.

  “7am? About. How do you feel?”

  “Like I got shot in the neck,” he grumbled bitterly. “Besides that I feel great. Matt spared no expenses with the drugs, did he?”

  Gavin smiled. “I thought you were dead there for a moment,” Gavin said. He tried to keep a humorous tone, but he knew Ryan could see the worry etched on his face. He really did look like crap.

  “Nope, you’re still stuck with me,” Ryan said. “You really saved my life back there, Gav. I thought I was dead too. So thank you.”

  “So are we even now?” Gavin asked.

  “I dunno, I did save you five times.”

  “I don’t think pulling a dog off me if the same as, you know, rushing you to the hospital after you’ve been shot in the throat.”

  “Touche.”

  Gavin smiled, but it wavered as he looked on at Ryan. He felt immense relief more than anything, and he wanted to just hug Ryan, hold him close until he was sure this wasn’t all a dream. He told himself he wouldn’t dance around what he felt anymore, that he would tell Ryan once he wasn’t doped up on a bunch of pain meds and stop lying to himself.

  Matt came in not soon after that and got to work. He told Ryan how to care for his wound, the dosage for his medicine, what not to do, etc. Gavin sat back in the chair, just watching. He felt tired, but not sleepy. He just wanted to go home and rest.

  Once Matt was done, and Ryan had the word to go home, they were out.

  Everyone was asleep when they got home. It was still farily early, and they all had a late night so Gavin didn’t wake them.

  “Are you tired? I’m not really, so I was thinking I’d watch a film, maybe drink some hot tea until I’m sleepy. Was wondering if you’d like to join me. You can pick the film,” Gavin said, a little awkwardly.

  “That sounds good. Yeah, I got a drug-induced nap so I don’t think I’ll be tired for awhile.”

  Gavin smiled. “Awesome. I’ll put the kettle on.”

  Gavin moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle. He looked over at Ryan, who was scrolling through Netflix with the Xbox controller.

  Gavin turned to the stove and sighed before walking over to Ryan.

  “Is this movie fine?” Ryan asked as Gavin settled in beside him.

  “Yeah that’s great. I don’t think I’ve seen it before. Is it good?”

  “I’ve only seen pieces of it, but I liked those pieces.”

  They were up for hours, watching the movie and drinking the tea. When the movie was over, Gavin chose the next one.

  It was Ryan who fell asleep first; head resting carefully on the back of the couch and leaning on the armrest. Gavin was quick to start nodding off too. He rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder and fell asleep, then tucked his legs in beside him  and wrapped his arms loosely around Ryan at some point during his slumber.

  Geoff was the first to wake up, as usual. He did his morning routine; shower, dress, then head to kitchen and brew coffee. However, he paused at the end of the hallway en route to the kitchen upon seeing Gavin and Ryan curled up on the couch.

  With a sly grin and no hesitation he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to the rest of the guys, including Gavin and Ryan.

  Ryan came to blearily. There was a dull pain in his neck and his right arm was warm and numb. He looked over and saw Gavin laying on him, curled close into his side looking as comfortable on his shoulder as he would be in a bed. One of his hands was wrapped loosely around his own, which made him raise an eyebrow. He didn’t want to get up and jostle Gavin, but he was somewhat uncomfortable in the position he was in, so he shifted his arm out from under him and tossed it around Gavin’s shoulders instead.

  Suddenly, on the side table, his phone started vibrating, followed by a snicker in the kitchen. Ryan frowned before grabbing his phone and checking the text.

  ‘Picture message from Goeff.’

  He immediately knew what it was before even opening it.

  “Geoff I’m going to fucking murder you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at my tumblr, [mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu).
> 
> I hope you liked this! If you did, please don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and criticisms down below. Thank you :D


End file.
